Naruto: Son of Batman
by JP-Ryder
Summary: What if Bruce Wayne had two sons, twins from Talia. One are named Naruto, who wants to be just like his father, so he ran away from the League of Shadows to join by his father's side to become the greatest hero Gotham and the world will ever see! Naruto/Harem, Batman/Harem. Damian-bashing. Rated T for now, be M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story that I hope you all will enjoy. It's a Naruto/Batman crossover fic that I hope you'll all enjoy as it stars Naruto who what if is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul, and fraternal twin brother of Damian Wayne. Either Naruto pairing is optional as I'll include Naruto girls and some DC girls.**

 **Naruto in the story will start out as 12 at the time.**

 **Also there will be some Damian bashing. I know that there are fans out there who likes him, but you know that Damian can be a little asshat especially in the DC New 52 movies. Case in point, I am not a fan of DamianxRaven in the JL vs TT movie. That and I want to try something new other than bash Dick Grayson/Robin like I do in most of my fics.**

 **I do not own Batman and I don't own Naruto. Enjoy the story.**

 **/**

Chapter 1- The Son He Never Knew:

Bruce didn't know what to think, as he is face to face with this boy. The boy looked about to be 12, with black spiky hair, blue eyes like his, and the definite feature about him are the whiskers. He wore a red hoodie with a black fox print on his chest, black sleeves, fingerless gloves, blue jeans and red sandals. His former wards Dick, Jason, Tim, Cassie, Stephanie, and Barbara had their jaws dropped on the floor, while Alfred just stood there with a raised eyebrow.

"No way." Dick said in shock.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Jason muttered.

"Say that again?" Bruce asked while the boy in question only grins.

"My name is Naruto Al Ghul, and I am your son." Naruto answered "And someday I will be the one who will inherit your will of justice!"

Bruce was too shocked to hear what this boy is saying. His son? And did he just say that his last name is Al Ghul? Like Talia and Ra's Al Ghul? He had a son with Talia!? This is just big news for him, the rich billionaire and also secretly the dark knight protector of Gotham who's considered the world's greatest detective, who should know this stuff. What baffled Bruce is that this kid just straight up claims that he's his son, without any signs of lying. This boy, Naruto, is not some boy who came from any floozy women Bruce has slept with over the past, since this boy claims that he is an Al Ghul. As in part of the League of Assassin, like the biggest world threat there is. All the more proof is that this kid isn't lying.

'I have a son?' Bruce thought with a shock look on his face "Naruto, can you tell me what Talia have told you about…me?"

"Bruce, you're not serious." Dick said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you heard whose kid is from." Jason states.

"Master Dick, Jason, let us hear the boy out." Alfred told them with a strict tone.''

"Well," Naruto starts "Mom has told me about how you are the world's greatest detective. How you were lead to become a hero of justice to fight crime, founded the Justice League, and actually went head to head against Superman in a fight." He states "But don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

Naruto seems to give in a first impression towards the billionaire. Bruce can tell that he wasn't deceiving him and he does see a resemblance of him and Talia; but what is up with those whiskers on his face.

"Can you tell us about the whiskers on your face?" Jason asked which earns him a hit on the arm by Barbara. "Ow! What!?" 

"Rude much, Jason?" Barbara asked with a glare.

"It's fine, these whiskers are actually my birthmarks." Naruto states "Gramps told me that these whiskers made him reminded of some legend, but he didn't tell me what."

'Birthmarks? Legend?' Bruce thought as he observes the boy some more. He leaves a mental note to look up for any cases of anything Ra's Al Ghul knew. "Alright Naruto, despite your claim I'll let you stay here in the manor. Then on, we'll see how good you are in combat."

"I won't disappoint you, Dad." Naruto replied with a grin, giving him a thumbs up. "I promise you that I'll help you bring your way of justice to any criminal that stands in the way of peace!"

"This kid's determined." Tim comments.

"Yeah, how do you think Bruce survives with him around?" Stephanie asked him.

"Whiskers…cute." Cassandra whispers to herself in her usual broken English. She wonders what would happen if she touches those whiskers.

00000000

In Nanda Pardat, the headquarters of an ancient group of assassins. The League of Assassins are well known to the world for their goal to vanquish evil, even to the extremes of wiping out most of humanity through genocide. They did it once with the bubonic plague.

"Father." Spoke Talia Al Ghul who walk towards to her father, making her presence known "Naruto is gone."

"It so it seems." Spoke Ra's Al Ghul who is in a meditational stance. "Our second heir has gone off to meet his father."

Talia was taken aback in shock "He's gone to meet…Bruce?" she asked as Ra's nodded.

"Then he's a traitor to the League of Assassins." Spoke a boy from the shadows. Talia looks at the boy with a concern look on her face.

"Damian." Talia starts but the heir to the demon cuts his mother off.

"No mother, Naruto abandoned the League of Shadows for his own conquest of morality." Damian sneered. He is the fraternal twin of Naruto with slick black hair, pale skin, cold blue eyes, and wears the League's black uniform. "A traitor that abandons the League is no more than a weakling fool who wouldn't kill. He's a lost cause."

"Damian! I will not have you talk to your brother that way!" Talia scolds him.

"Just because we share the same blood, he's no brother of mine!" Damian scoffs.

"Enough!" Ra's told them "We will discuss about Naruto's fate later. Damian, go train at the training grounds, and Talia, I will assign you a mission so stay put."

"Yes father/grandfather." Talia and Damian respond as they are dismissed. Talia is saddened about Naruto, however Damian has a more sinister thought.

'Grandfather still wants him to be the heir, I just know it!' Damian thought with a frown 'When the next time we meet, Naruto, I will destroy everything you've dreamed of! I will make it my mission that you will never find happiness, as you deserve to die in my hands!'

0000000000

The Bat-Cave.

Bruce is at his bat-computer, checking on a DNA analysis from Naruto's hair and compares it to his. Once the DNA analysis is complete, he awaits the results.

"DNA, Match." Spoke the computer's AI voice.

'So he really is my son.' Bruce thought. He wondered how did it happened, he made sure he was careful when he was out in his billionaire life over the years of being Batman. How can he had a child that he never knew?

"Drugs." Spoke Naruto who appeared behind Bruce, who turns around to see him in the bat cave, eating a bag of chips that Dick gave him. "Sorry, you were wondering how I am your son, so the answer is that mom drugged you with some herbs and then you two do stuff that I don't like to mention. Ew."

"How did you-"

"Get in the Bat cave? You'd be surprised at how I can get into places and find secret passageways." Naruto respond while taking a bite out of a chip "Also, I've seen how you can access through the grandfather clock."

"I see." Bruce hummed, 'He's definitely my son.'

"Look Bruce." Naruto started, as he stops eating his chips "I know you don't trust me because I was raised in the League of Assassins, but trust me that after all of that training, I share no killer instincts like Ra's Al Ghul. When mom told me about you, I was fascinated, that you've never use your skills from the League to kill, but use them for good by fighting bad guys and saving people. I've been the black sheep of the League and was only interested in what the outside world is like, so I've left Nanda Pardat to find out what's it like there, and then go and meet you. My father who will guide me to become a hero like you!"

Bruce has never seen someone like Naruto wants to be a hero, and wants to learn from him. When he brings in Dick, Jason, Tim, Stephanie and Cassandra, they all have one certain goal in their minds; Dick wanted to bring his parents' killer to justice, Jason for his impressive skills, Tim for wanting closure after his father's death in the hands of the late first Captain Boomerang, Stephanie for wanting to lock her father up in Black Gate, and Cassandra was a government trained assassin who Bruce rescued. Naruto, he wanted to be a hero, a hero that Bruce will be proud.

"Training session starts an hour, so better be prepared." Bruce replied as he turns to his bat computer, "I'll be expecting your skills to be as good as the League's, but not too well, hopefully."

Naruto can only grinned as he respond "Well you better believe they're as good, Dad!"

 **/**

 **So here's the first chapter of this new Naruto story, and yes it will be Naruto harem. Naruto will start out, as Robin and then he'll be known as his own superhero codename, which I will figure out later.**

 **Remember to leave your comments and reviews, and be sure to follow and fav.**


	2. First Mission Together

**I do not own Naruto and I don't own Batman.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 2- First Mission Together:

A month has passed since the Wayne family received a new member of the family, Naruto Wayne, the son of the Bat. Naruto has been training with Bruce, Dick, Jason, and Barbara volunteered to train him. Naruto has shown to have surprisingly skilled training, being raised in the League of Shadows. Naruto has learned hand-to-hand combat, ninjutsu, trained with the up most highest conditions such as withstanding cold and hot temperatures in areas. Bruce has noticed that the boy has good marksmanship when throwing bird-a-rangs at targets.

During this month, Naruto seems to be getting along with everyone in Wayne Manor. He and Bruce got along well, as Bruce makes sure that Naruto gets to spend time with him, father and son. Dick was an awesome older brother to Naruto, as he shows Naruto the cool stuff and lets him ride his bike. Jason is a bit more broody than Bruce, as Naruto kind of annoys him, but the two have respect for each other. Timothy being the smart one in the family so he helps out with Naruto on many things the boy has never learned. Barbara is a good big sister figure to Naruto, as she finds Naruto good company. Stephanie and Naruto are considered "bosom buddies" as they come up with some good pranks(poor Alfred), and Cassandra seems to affectionately like Naruto, as she would always rubs his whiskers which in turns out he purrs in front of everyone, Naruto has never live it down from Jason ever since. Naruto has respected Alfred as a grandfather figure, as Alfred has taught him how to be a stoic, and a gentleman.

Naruto understands full well that he has to stay in the manor and keep his existence a secret. The boy wouldn't want the paparazzi know that Bruce had a son out of wedlock, of course Naruto is promised to meet some of Bruce's friends soon. All in all, everything was great.

And it was the right time for Naruto to be ranked as a Robin.

/

"So where is he?" Dick asked as he, and Bruce are in the Batcave, all suited up for the mission.

"He said he'll come, we did give him the chance to modify the Robin uniform we've provide him." Bruce respond, collecting his many gadgets into his utility belt.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I have to ask Stephanie to help me with the final touch on the costume." spoke Naruto as he emerges from the door. Dick and Bruce saw the newest boy wonder in the team.

Naruto's Robin costume is way different than any of the Robins. He wore a crimson dark techno-domino mask the shape of wings, as his whisker marks are covered with synthetic skin on his cheeks. His full costume design is fullbody black, with red parts on his shoulder to chest, red lines on his sides to where his stomach is, and red edges on the side on his pants. He wore black gloves with green finger sleeves and green rings around the end of the gloves, and his black combat boots has red lines on the steel toes to make them look like paws, and yellow buckles for both gloves and boots. His chest has a stylize R on the center of his chest, and his black bullet-proof cape with a yellow side is shown.

"Cool suit." Dick comments.

"Thanks, after looking over the history of the Robin costumes, I knew I have to improvise. Better than wearing green boy shorts." Naruto states with a smirk towards Dick.

"Hey! That's all Jason!" Dick spat comically.

"Sure it is, Dickie-bird." Naruto nodded as he turn to his father "So, what's the mission today?"

"Commissioner Gordon wants us to patrol the city, apparently the Riddler has been active, leaving out clues for his next crime." Bruce informs.

"Edward Nygma, former forensics officer at Gotham PD until he murdered two of his colleagues and was sent to Arkham since then." Naruto has read over the files on every criminal in Gotham, especially when it comes to the female villains like Poison Ivy, who Bruce suspects that he might have a little crush on. Then again, Bruce had his fling with Catwoman but he hopes that crush is just a one-time crush, hopefully.

"Guess someone did their homework." Dick comments.

"Well Edward has left out three clues for his next crime, and these are what they found." Bruce taps into his bat computer, bringing up a file picture of Edward Nygma aka The Riddler.

A tall, slim man wearing a green fedora hat, spiky brown hair, purple hat, wears a green suit jacket with a white button shirt, purple tie with lots of question marks, and green pants as he sports purple fingerless gloves.

"Dang, and I thought Joker had bad fashion sense." Naruto quipped.

"I've analyzed the clues he's made, and if I'm right then he'll be somewhere…there!" Bruce points to the location "The Amusement Miles." "That's where the first clue is, let's go!" Dick said as the three go to Amusement Miles.

"I call shot gun!" Naruto declares.

/

The old theme park had to be closed for the season. Batman, Nightwing, and the new Robin all came to the park. Batman and Naruto were in the Batmobile while Nightwing use his bike. The three all went inside the park as they prepare what would be Riddler's latest plot.

They then come across a green arrow, pointing to the large tent. "That's so not a trap." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Riddler's not the one for subtlety." Batman respond as they entered the large circus tent.

Once they're inside, everything was dark. But then a green question mark lights up on the floor.

"Salutations, Batman." spoke a voice from the microphone. The trio look up to see the spotlight showing Riddler, who is on a stage but in holographic form. "And you two, Nightwing, and also…is that another Robin?" "Yep!" Naruto respond.

"Well what are my manners, I'm the Riddler, Gotham's most notorious criminal and arch rival of the Batman!" Riddler politely states as he raise his question mark cane.

"Wait, how are you his rival? I thought it would be Two-Face?" Naruto asked.

"I'm the rival of the battle of wits! I'm going to prove that I am smarter than him!" Riddler exclaimed point his cane at the dark knight, while Naruto and Nightwing rolled their eyes.

"What's your game, Riddler?" Batman asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Very well. It's just that after I escaped Arkham I felt like in the need of challenging you." He said as he snaps his fingers, as the whole lights are on showing the whole room. "By participating The Riddler's Game Show Variety Hour!" he announced through the microphone as the fake audience claps, as a group of Riddler's henchmen, wearing green suits with black question marks, are holding up the cameras while two of Riddler's henchman, Query a blond woman and Echo the black haired woman, both wearing matching green leotards with question marks on, green fishnets, purple gloves and boots with domino masks stepping forward next to Riddler. "Oh great, a crappy game show." Nightwing muttered.

"With our special guests, Batman, Nightwing and Robin the 4th, these three will have to look for three of our participants somewhere in the park!" Riddler announced "Though they're recent volunteers, let's show them the big three!" he shows a large television screen buzzing as it pops up an image "First volunteer is officer of Gotham PD, Detective Renee Montoya!"

The screen shows a tied up Renee Montoya hanging from a ceiling, bound and is in a unknown place.

"Next volunteer is one of the crime boss of Gotham, the despicable, deplorable, the Irish boss of the Sullivan family, Mickey Sullivan!"

Another screen shows the crime boss of the Irish gang, Mickey Sullivan, struggling in anger while in the bonds.

"And last but not least, well known from Gotham with her tricks, she's the magical, lovely Ms. Zatanna Zatara!"

Another part of the screen shows the black haired magician in a tailor outfit, tied to a chair wearing a gag.

"These three are somewhere in the park, find them all under 30 minutes and you win the game! If you find one of them, I'll generously add you a few minutes to rescue the other, but if you all failed to find them, well you know who this works already." Riddler announced. "Also, this whole show is televised, so all of Gotham can see your failures! If the Gotham City PD even thinks of coming here, their fellow officer is going to suffer for it!" he states "Also, if you wish to find them, go to the checkpoints at the attractions of the park, where I've left some clues there. Now sit back and relax, folks! Because the countdown shall begin…NOW!"

/

Leaving out of the tent, Batman, Nightwing, and Robin IV went out to save the hostages, looking around for the clues Riddler sent out. "Riddler said that there's going to be checkpoint marks in some of the attractions, but which one?" Nightwing asked.

"I think our first clue would be somewhere there." Naruto points to the green spray painted concession stand. They go to the stand as they find a envelope on the table, Batman picks it up, rips the envelope, as he proceeds to read it.

'Congratulations on finding the first clue, so here's a riddle for you:

I am the light that bounces back, but can't see itself. But you can see yourself in how you see yourself as. I am reverse and do things the opposite, what am I?

"Mirrors." They all said at the same time. "Seriously, Riddler's riddles are just getting too easy." Nightwing states.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit that was a cool sounding riddle, even if it is obvious." Naruto replied.

"The House of Mirrors should be this way." Batman said as he leads the way.

The trio went down to the House of Mirrors, where they've entered it. They knew it would be a trap as they spotted a camera from the roof, watching them going to rescue one of the hostages. "Oh, so now you've all made it here in the House of Mirrors." Riddler spoke through the PA "Now let's see if you can find Ms. Zatanna somewhere in the mirrors." The lights flashed showing reflections of a bound Zatanna in the mirrors. "Look around to see if you can find her, but try not to walk into the mirrors."

"We should split up and look around for her." Nightwing suggests as Batman just walk down through the mirrors in silence "Okay, we know where he's going."

The three split up to find Zatanna around the mirrors, looking for any clues to where she went. Naruto follows the reflection that leads to the original, as suddenly he tapped something on the floor. He quickly jumps up as a trap door opens showing spikes underneath.

"Careful guys, this place is filled with traps!" Naruto informs.

"Way ahead of you!" Nightwing respond, earlier he set off a trap that almost stab him with knives.

The three went through the traps that Riddler set up. As they have finally found Zatanna in the center of a room full of mirrors. Batman release her gag while Naruto unties her.

"Thank Nabu you guys came." she said as Zatanna stands up. "Nygma's henchmen captured me after I was performing a show in a club. I would like to give him a piece of my mind." she then turns to Naruto "Another one?" she asked the Dark Knight. "We'll explain about him later, right now we need to find Montoya and Sullivan." Batman told her.

"Actually, I may have found them." Naruto replied as they all look at him. "While we were looking for Long Legs over here," pointing at Zatanna, who looked at him in deadpan "I had my mask to map out the whole park, looking for heat signatures of the hostages, and I got a plan."

"Ed's not gonna like this." Nightwing whispered while Batman ponders.

"What's the plan?" Batman asked in curiousness.

/

Riddler was sitting in the comfort of his hideout, watching the group splitting up. "So it's Batman and Zatanna in group one, and Nightwing and Robin number 4. Wonder what they have- hold up." he looks to see both groups entering the places where he hid Montoya and Sullivan "They didn't even get to the check point!" he picks up his communicator "Query, Echo, go check on why our participants are heading down to where the hostages is!"

/

"So, what's the latest Robin's story?" Zatanna asked her partner/lover.

"He's the son of someone I knew." Batman replied as they enter where the food court is, as they see Mickey Sullivan hanging over a large boiling pot.

"Ezeerf eht top!" Zatanna chant her spell as she freezes the pot, and then levitate Mickey Sullivan away from the pot.

Once Mickey is on the floor, Batman unties him and take his gag off "Oh bloody 'ell! That Riddler shall pay for this!" "Not quite!" spoke a voice as the three turn to see Echo, wearing a giant green exoskelliton a suit marching towards them. "You just can't follow the rules of the game, can't ya?!" Echo yelled as she controls the suit's giant hand to pound at Batman.

The Dark Knight grabs Mickey and threw him out of the way, while dodging Echo. He threw a batarang as it hits the exosuit, causing it to produce static thus electrocuting Echo. "AAAAHH!" she screamed as her exo-suit shuts down, causing her to fall with it.

"You know, I could've just teleport us out of here." Zatanna told him.

"Where's the fun in that?" Batman said emotionlessly, as he walks over to Echo and cuff her. That remark made the magician to roll her eyes out.

/

Earlier while Batman and Zatanna rescues Mickey, Nightwing and Naruto are now at the old factory next to the Amusement Mile. Once they enter inside, Naruto hacked into the security system resulting the lights go up, seeing Renee Montoya seen hanging from a ceiling in chains, over a floor of buzz-saws.

"I wonder why Riddler was using this place?" Naruto asked looking around "The park just doesn't seem to fit."

"Amusement Mile is Joker's turf. How or why does he have this base." Nightwing respond as he shoots his grappling gun up as well as Naruto, as the two goes up to the rails to go and save Renee. "Hang on, Montoya! We're here!"

"Not for long!" Shout Query as she appears, wearing a pair of green electric gauntlets with battery plugs to charge up the electricity. She pulls the lever to lower Montoya down to the buzz-saws.

"Save Montoya, I'll handle Query!" Nightwing orders. Naruto jumps up the rails as he holds onto Montoya. He then swings around which makes the officer worry for her safety.

"Hang on, Ms. Montoya! I just know how to get you out of here!" Naruto shouts as he brings out the capsule from his belt, and throws it down to the buzz-saws. Eventually the capsule exploded and rusted the buzz-saws preventing them from working. Then he used his batarang to cut the chains causing him and Montoya to fall, but his cape extends like a flight parachute down to the floor safely.

Once Naruto unleash the chains off from Renee, she gets her gag out of her "Another one?" she asked looking at the new Robin.

"Yep! Nice to meet you, Officer Montoya!" Naruto respond shaking her hand "Now let's get you out of here and contact the GCPD to be ready to take Riddler in."

Suddenly Nightwing has been swatted back as he lands on the floor next to Naruto. The fourth Robin narrows his eyes at Query who jumps down to launch her attack towards the new boy wonder "Oh no you don't!" he declared pulling up his cape to block her electrical attack. "Electrical resistant cape, along with being bulletproof, knife proof, and makes a great blanket for warmth."

Query sends a punch towards him as Naruto backflipped. He then stabs two birdarangs into the gauntlets creating a malfunctioning interference. Query screamed as the gauntlets electrocuted her, resulting in being knocked out and the gauntlets destroyed.

"And another one bites the dust." Naruto quipped as Montoya raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She deadpanned.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Naruto replied with a toothy grin.

/

"Damn, damn, damn!" Riddler yelled as he escapes from his base. "I don't care what Joker said, I need to settle my men and-" as soon he went passed the Merry-Go-Round, he saw the whole GCPD and his cuffed henchmen on the floor, along with Mickey Sullivan. Along side Commissioner Jim Gorgon are Batman, Nightwing, Robin IV, Zatanna, and Montoya.

"Well Ed, have you met your defeat?" Robin IV asked with a smirk.

"You cheated!" Riddler yelled as he's about to make his escape for it, but gets his feet tied up thanks to the bolos thrown by Nightwing. "Cheaters!"

/

Later that night Batman sends his two boys out on patrol. Nightwing leads Naruto to scout around Gotham for more crime activity to bust, leaving the Dark Knight with business with Jim Gordon.

"So…another one?" Jim asked while sipping his coffee.

"He shows promise, skills, came to me to become a hero like me." Batman respond while sipping his own decaf coffee.

"There's more to this lad isn't he…Bruce?" Jim asked. The Commissioner has known who was Batman for a long time since his daughter had told him about her "activities" outside her job at the Gotham Library since the incident with the Joker. Jim was hesitant to let Barbara to work with the Bat again, but Barb had another calling as the Oracle, who provides information and intel to many heroes, especially the Birds of Prey, Titans, and Justice League.

"Let's just say that he is related to someone I knew." Batman states. He doesn't know if he should tell Jim about Naruto being his son, but that would mean putting him in danger. Naruto's existence is still kept a secret until further notice.

"Alright, whoever this boy is, he's your responsibility." Jim respond. "Anyway, about Riddler."

"Riddler rented Amusement Miles when it's under Joker's ownership." Batman respond.

"He's somewhere in this city since his escape two months ago. He wouldn't have made contact with his villains club?"

"For now, Joker's under the radar. But I will find him."

"Yes, and I know you do." Jim said as he takes another sip. When he's done he saw no one but himself up on the roof at night. "Someday, I'm going to find out how he does it."

/

Zatanna's Apartment.

"YOUR SON!?" Zatanna yelled in shock. While she made it home safe, Bruce stops by her place for a visit as he explains to her about Naruto. "You had a son that you never knew? And to top it off, he's the son of Talia, your former lover who she drugged you-" "Zatanna." Bruce clears his throat as Zatanna stops "Difficult as it is, I just can't ignore him. He was trained to be the heir of the League of Shadows, but when I look at his eyes, they're not eyes of an assassin, they're eyes of a lost kid who just want to be a part of something for this world. A new purpose away from the League."

"Just like you?" she asked as she sits on her sofa. "You were like that when you were young, Bruce." "Back when Ra's wanted me to kill to prove myself, I couldn't go through it." Bruce respond as he sat beside her. "Naruto did the same, which is why I'm going to teach him everything he needs to learn to become a hero."

"Well, my hero," Zatanna cooed, slipping her heels off as she lie down onto Bruce's lap and pulls him down to make out with him. "Why don't we have a little fun?"

Bruce smiled as he look into Zatanna's eyes, as he respond to her kiss by kissing him back.

/

"So what's it like being in charge of the Titans?" Naruto asked his new older brother figure.

"Been good." Nightwing respond while eating an energy bar. "Want one?" "Thanks." Naruto replied as he receives a energy bar.

"Anyways, I wanted to grow out of Bat's shadow so I went to Jump City to start on my own, but then I met a group of four extraordinary friends along the way, made a good team." Nightwing states, remembering the good times he had with the Titans "Cyborg, our tech guy more human than robot, Raven the emo witch with a good heart, Beast Boy the jokester and now goes by Changeling, and Starfire…" Nightwing had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Hey, Lovebird." Naruto snaps his fingers in front of his adopted older brother, which snaps out of Nightwing's fantasy "We got a hit on Kane Street, apparently we got two bugs swarming around that jewelry shop; Killer Moth and Firefly."

Nightwing nodded as he and Naruto jumps from the rooftop to stop the robbery. Once they came down to the scene, they find two men in tech armored suits.

One is a man wearing a dark purple armor with a green moth symbol on the chest plate. He has large green bug eyes on his helmet, with antennas. Orange lines on his arms and around his waist, and wears a large purple backpack with three green circles and four projectile wings.

Another is a man wearing black armor with yellow attributes. He wears a yellow bug-like helmet with red lenses, two long ear pieces, and wears a large gray jetpack with a large yellow lightbulb.

"Killer Moth, and Firefly I assume?" Naruto asked as the two crooks spotted the new boy wonder.

"Oh man, not another one!" Killer Moth complained. "Quit complaining and just shoot them, Walker." Firefly respond to his partner, as the bug duo held up their guns. Firefly shoots flames towards the two heroes while Killer Moth shoots…sticky cocoon mucus.

Nightwing and Robin IV dodges the attacks as they sidestep on the walls of the store. They each threw objects; Nightwing threw a birdarang, Robin IV threw a disk. They each hit the guns and when they beep, they explode into a sticky substance that traps the two bug-themed villains.

"Well, that was easy." Naruto comments.

"Fools! You dare underestimated Killer Moth and Firefly?! Gotham's most terrible and derange duo!" Moth shouts while trapped in the substance.

"Oh please, you C-Listers are as threatening as a bunch of nuns in a paintball game." Robin IV quipped while Nightwing made a smirk.

"Alright, once the police gets here, why don't you return what you stole." Nightwing told them. "Stole? All we're here is a simple extortion for cash." Firefly states.

"Extortion? Great, we can add racketeering on you guys." Nightwing told them.

"Hey, we were sent here by the boss." Killer Moth idiotically slipped out.

"Walker!" Firefly scolds as Naruto get into Firefly's masked face.

"And who's your boss, bug brain?" Naruto asked. "Oh you don't want to know who we work for." Firefly smirked at the new boy wonder.

/

In a large penthouse, gunshots were heard as well as blood splattered on the windows. The gunshots died out as the men inside are seen dropping dead like flies.

"Stay back, ya bitch!" the man holding the Tommy gun said as he nervously held his gun, as suddenly a slash appeared on his stomach to his neck, making him spill blood from his body. "Gah!" he shouts as he falls onto the floor.

"My what pesky little boys." spoke a feminine voice as the red heeled boots walks onto the wooden floor, heading down to the door. The woman was wearing all red, with a crimson armored leotard that looks like it belongs to a dominatrix outfit fitting for her voluptuous figure. She wore long arm gloves with three sharp edges on her forearms, the hands for the gloves have claws for her fingertips. She wore crimson, high tech, thigh high boots. She also sport a cape, and wears a crimson domino mask with a bandana zigzag to look like teeth. Her most interesting feature is her blood-colored hair.

She walked into the door, as she uses her boot to kick it, showing Rupert Thorne, Gotham's top kingpin of crime. He is currently eating his spaghetti dinner while the crimson masked woman steps in.

"So, you must be one of _them?_ " Rupert said while eating.

"Enjoying your last meal, Thorne?" she respond as she steps towards the table. "Cause my grandmother will be taking your position."

Thorne scoffs at her "You think my competitor can just come here in Gotham out of nowhere, sent her assassin to my home, kill my men, and take my life just to get my position as Gotham's top crime boss of the criminal underworld? Do you know what kind of a big responsibility I have to do getting all of those maggots in line? In check? I've controlled the corrupt businesses here in Gotham and everything will be in disorder if you kill me." "You think I don't know that? Your criminal empire falling will be only the beginning. My master wishes to see Gotham City burned down to a crisp once my boss gets in control of the city from the inside out. Why she has the influence on par with Mother Teresa, a woman with upmost importance that not even you, Thorne, can fathom!" her chains suddenly levitate as they all aim at Thorne.

"What the hell's that!?" Thorne demands as he gets up from his seat.

"Rupert Thorne, time to send you to hell!" she growled as the chains charged in towards a screaming Thorne.

 **/**

 **And that's the second chapter done!**

 **Boy, that didn't take long, now did it? Well I'll be rapidly updating my stories on the chapters that I have completed.**

 **Now I've already have chosen a harem for Batman so he'll have about four DC Comics ladies in it and one woman from Naruto in it.**

 **So I need help, which girls would be fitting for Naruto's harem? And I'll be excluding Raven and Starfire from his harem cause that's been done in some fics I've read, and that I'm a BBxRae fan so it will occur in this fic, unlike the atrocity that is Justice League vs Teen Titans movie(Seriously, DamianxRaven? That's just asinine). That and I have read some Naruto/Raven fics that just left a bad taste in my mouth, as it's one of those shallow fics that has to bash Raven's other love interest, BB, just so she'll be with Naruto.**

 **So who will be in Naruto's harem? Put in your suggestions for either DC girls or Narutoverse girls in his harem.**

 **Until then, remember to Review!**


End file.
